


Our Own Revolution

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Asexuality, Gen, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are both asexual, and best friends. They harbour romantic feelings towards each other, this is the story of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not gay.” Kurt started, looking down in his latte.

“I wasn’t saying you were,” Blaine replied calmly.. 

“I’m sorry, just… everyone assumes that I am. They torment me everyday”

Blaine winced at that. He knew the feeling, he had lived it.

“Because you look gay?” he asked carefully, trying not to offend the other boy.

“Because I’m different.”  Kurt bit out. Blaine gave him a considering look.

“Different. The way you dress? Your voice? They assume you’re gay and that makes you different?” It was just his luck that the most beautiful boy he’d ever met was straight. Of course. Well, nothing he could do about it. Literally.

“Well,” he started. “I’m not gay, not really. I like boys,”  _what?! “_  but…I don’t,” he stopped himself for a second to catch his mind up with his words, “I’m asexual. I like boys but I am asexual. Always have been, always will be and they don’t  _like_ that.” Blaine smiled, maybe even laughed. However Kurt didn’t find his confession nearly as humorous,

“Oh great so now you’re laughing at me too, I gotta go-” he started to leave.

“Kurt no, I’m laughing because, well I’m the same.” Blaine responded.

“You’re gay?” Kurt said, laughing at the irony. Of course, the first gay guy he’d ever met was cute as hell and he’d never be able to have him.

“Yes, I’m gay.” Blaine responded,

“I’m also asexual.”

_Oh._

After that day they were inseparable. Wherever Kurt went, Blaine followed and vice versa. Blaine helped Kurt through his first “real” kiss with a homophobic closet case from his school by distracting him with cheesecake and musicals. Kurt comforted Blaine when his dad decided to take an “extended business trip” the week of the Warblers’ first in-school performance of the semester (the one he’d been working on since September when he was appointed lead soloist). They were the very definition of give and take, honesty,  _friendship._

They never fought once in those first few weeks, it almost seemed as though they shared a brain. The only secret they had kept from each other was that of their mutual affections. Everything was quite literally show tunes and cupcakes. That is, until a certain Warblers performance changed the entire dynamic of their friendship.

“Are you okay? You were making some pretty weird faces during that performance,”

“Those weren’t weird faces those were my sexy faces” Kurt replied blankly.

“You just kind of looked like you were in pain.” Blaine replied, scrunching up his face in sympathy. It could be hard to try to look and feel sexy when sex is literally the last thing on your mind.

“Great.” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes in frustration. “We’re supposed to be all ‘sexed up’ for the judges and I can’t be sexy to save my life,” he huffed in frustration.

“We’ll figure something out.”

And so now Kurt was trying out “sexy” faces in front of his mirror. Beside his crush who was pulling them off perfectly.   _Great._

“Kurt they’re all kind of looking the same here,” Blaine commented, smiling at how cute his best friend was when was he trying too hard.

“That’s because I don’t know the first thing about sex!” Kurt blurted, eyes widening.

“What do you mean?”

“Listen Blaine, I don’t know how you do it, but I am asexual. I don’t think about sex, I don’t watch “those” movies, I don’t even masturbate!” he stopped himself at that trying to backtrack.

“Okay what I mean is I obviously know nothing about sex so how am I supposed to project sexy to these judges when every face I make is just this uncomfortable parody of what I’m trying to do?” he could feel tears of frustration building up. He sighed angrily and sat down on his bed.

“Listen Kurt, I’m the same, in  _all_  of those areas. My brother is the one who taught me how to be ‘sexy’. ‘For the ladies’ he’d say. So I had a mentor, maybe I could be yours.” Kurt gave him an inquisitive look. “Your mentor, I mean” he corrected quickly.

“I don’t know…” Kurt started, shifting uncomfortably.

“Just give it a chance.” He said with a wink, getting ready to begin, “I think the best way to act is from the inside out. You have to become sexy, to act it. You have to feel sexy, right? I know it’s harder for us but it’s definitely possible.” Kurt nodded, mentally taking note.

“I guess we should start with the physical. What do you want to know about sex?” Kurt’s eyes popped out of his head,

“Nothing! I want to know absolutely nothing. Oh my god Blaine!” he admonished, sitting up from his bed and stalking out of the room. Blaine followed after.

“I’m just saying that if you know more about it then-” he paused looking a Kurt in disbelief, “Kurt! Take your fingers out of your ears!” he said as he reached the other boy, gently taking his hands. Kurt didn’t find the gesture to be quite as nice though, well aside from the initial  _ohmygod he is holding my hands_ part at least.

“No. I think we’ve talked quite enough about this topic. I think you should leave.”

“Kurt-” Blaine began.

“ _Leave,_ Blaine.”

Shaking his head in disappointment, Blaine sighed in defeat and walked out the door, leaving a rattled Kurt to wonder what the fuck he had just done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ignoring Blaine was horrible, every time he saw him in the halls or at Warbler practice he felt like shrivelling up into a little ball. He knew what he had done was childish, and he knew Blaine was only trying to help him but he was too proud to apologise. He wasn’t proud of his actions, he berated himself for them, but he just couldn’t go up to Blaine after all that had happened.

Thankfully Blaine wasn’t afflicted with the need to have one’s pride, and was honestly worried about his friend. He approached him a week after the incident, hoping that Kurt would have forgiven him by then.

“Kurt!,” he called in the halls, running towards his friend. Kurt tensed up, he didn’t know what Blaine wanted, but he wasn’t in the mood for a public humiliation.

“Blaine, just don’t okay” he heard himself say. It deeply contrasted the ‘ _oh my god I am so sorry please forgive me I think I love you and you’re my best friend’_ that he had wanted to say.

“Can we please talk?” He asked. “The Lima Bean after school, okay? Please come.” And with that he was off, and Kurt was hoping that maybe he didn’t royally screw things up for them forever.

***

Kurt stirred his coffee for the umpteenth time, over-thinking everything and hoping Blaine’s medium drip hadn’t gone cold yet and  _no he’s not late you’re early by 20 minutes dumbass_ and then for the third time considered dumping the coffee he’d gotten Blaine because what if it was creepy that he knew his coffee order? Even though Blaine knew his what if that was like a boundary or something?

His thoughts were put on hold when Blaine came running to the table, out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late,” he breathed, sitting down. Kurt checked the clock. He was exactly one minute late.

“Somehow I think I’ll forgive you” he mused. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and graciously took the coffee Kurt had bought.

“That’s so sweet, you didn’t have to buy me coffee,” he commented, beaming at Kurt. Kurt blushed, and chuckled-okay  _giggled_ into his cup.

“I’m so glad you asked me here,” Kurt began. Blaine smiled, they seemed on pretty good terms already, hopefully after talking things out they’d be okay.

“So we should talk,” Blaine said seriously, Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll start.” He began, “I was uncomfortable with talking about sex with you, and you pushed me. That wasn’t okay. But my reaction was childish and uncalled for, so I apologise.” 

“Kurt I am  _so_ sorry for pushing you in ways that you weren’t comfortable. I realize neither of us are sexuals but it’s obvious that I am more comfortable with the idea. I am truly sorry.” Kurt shook his head in affectionate disbelief. Blaine was the wronged party here, and he was so apologetic. Kurt just wanted to hug him.

“God, we suck sometimes. Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen okay?”

“Deal”

***

Things after that were much better, they went right back to how they were and it was great. Except for the fact that Kurt couldn’t brush off the fact that he was falling in love with Blaine, and he wasn’t even sure if Blaine would or could feel that way about him. He’d said that he was gay but what did that mean? It could mean that he only appreciated men, but wanted to date neither, or that he wanted to date guys, but not have sex with them, it could mean so much and he had no clue. It was driving him insane; he had to find out.

While Kurt was going insane over his affections towards Blaine, Blaine was having the same conflict with his feelings for Kurt. He assumed the boy was aromantic as well considering how he never talked of any relationships let alone of wanting one for himself. And that really sucked because every day Blaine fell harder for him and every day it was harder to keep his feelings in check and to not just burst. He had to do something.

“Blaine. We need to talk.” Kurt said seriously one day after practice.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Blaine said with mock-horror, Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly and pulled the other boy along the hall.

“ _No_ I need your friendship to get solos in glee, duh.” He joked lightly. “No but seriously I wanted to talk to you about…uh things.” Blaine gave him an inquisitive look. “Asexual things.” Kurt explained quickly.

“Okay, sure…uh why don’t we go to the senior commons, they’re always empty at this time of day and we’ll have privacy.” Kurt agreed, and they walked together in silence. When they reached the room, Blaine offered Kurt a seat on the other side of the small table they decided to occupy he took it graciously and smiled nervously.

“So.” Blaine started. “Asexual things…”

“Uh yeah,” Kurt breathed.

“Is there something you wanted to ask me? About it?” Blaine asked, “Asexuality I mean,” he corrected awkwardly, this was not going well.

“Well yes, I did want to ask you something, and I guess it’s about that. You know I’m ace.” He began,

“Yes,” Blaine confirmed.

“Well, I was wondering what you defined it as, because you said that you’re gay but you are also ace? And I mean I am too but I never knew if it was the same type or even-”

“Kurt.” Blaine said, grabbing his hand, and trying to calm the other boy down.

“Uh-huh” Kurt squeaked.

“I am asexual, and homoromantic. I like boys, I want to date boys but I am asexual still. That’s what I am.” He finished.

“Boys…or boy?” Kurt asked,

“Boy.” Blaine replied.

“Boy?” Kurt asked, “As in singular?”

“Boy…” he let out a shaky breath, this was it; now or never.  “Boy as in you, Kurt. You move me, spending these past few months with you has been magic, I’ve never met someone who is so kind and generous, and just  _you._ It’s always been you Kurt. And I won’t deny I’ve been trying to make excuses to spend more time with you. It’s because…I’d like you to be my boyfriend, Kurt. I’d really like that a lot-”

Kurt kissed him. It was short and awkward and kind of weird. They probably wouldn’t be doing that much.

“Huh.” Blaine said.

“That was…” Kurt said scrunching up his face.

“An okay way to shut me up whilst still confirming that my feelings toward you are mutual?” Blaine offered.

“Yeah,” Kurt breathed. “That.”


	3. Chapter 3

The days after their first “kiss”  (if it could even be called that) were awkward. Wonderfully,  _wonderfully_  awkward. Although being together had always seemed so natural to them, being  “together” together was definitely not. Neither of the boys had any clue what they were doing, and it could only go downhill from there.

 _What does one even do in an asexual relationship? What is okay? What is too much?_  These questions and more haunted Kurt’s thoughts the days preceding their little meet-up in the common-rooms. Kurt was sure at any second he was going to cross some irreparable line and ruin everything.

—

Blaine was  _freaking out_. Kurt had been hesitant to touch long before that fateful day. He did not want another incident like the one in Kurt’s bedroom.  _Were they boyfriends?_ If they were what did that entail? The single kiss they shared was awkward at best. It was warm and nice and great  _oh_ - _so_ awkward. Was Kurt okay with kissing? How much was too much? Every moment with Kurt; always perfect in their own way, were now being tainted with the fear of pushing him too far. He _really_  didn’t want to mess this up.

“Hey,” Blaine greeted Kurt who was now walking towards their twin lockers. He went in for a hug in the opposite direction of Kurt. This ended in disaster with both their mouths awkward pressed against each other in a sort of mock-kiss, eyes wide with shock, lips touching, and bodies frozen in surprise.

“I wasn’t-“ Kurt started.

“-Oh neither was I!” Blaine assured, this ended in one of their now –almost patented awkward silences, only broken by Blaine giving a feeble pat to Kurt’s shoulder.

“Uh-hi.” Kurt said, letting out a shaky laugh.

“Hi.” Blaine replied, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

“So,” Kurt began, bouncing his heels and not making eye contact, “did you uh-see the new episode of  _The Bachelor_?” Kurt asked. Blaine replied with an overenthusiastic retelling of the elimination rounds and drama, Kurt tuned out about two minutes in, Blaine tuned out the second he opened his mouth. They needed to talk. And soon.

“What are you doing for dinner tonight?” Kurt asked, interrupting Blaine’s tangent on so-and-so’s elimination outfit. It was rude but he had to do it before he lost the courage to speak up.

“Nothing, why?” Blaine asked.

“Well my dad isn’t home,” he started, and god- _did that sound suggestive? Shit._ “-and I was thinking I could make us dinner, and um-maybe after we could maybe-talk?” Kurt finished quietly, mumbling the last part, but Blaine heard it loud and clear.

Blaine blanched. This was it, he had messed everything up. The one good thing in his life and he ruined it. Blaine hastily agreed to the dinner, holding back tears and running off to “class” aka the abandoned second floor bathroom where no one could hear him crying.

—

Kurt was nervous, but excited for their first date-date. They could finally talk about all the crap that was picking at them about the relationship and get to some common ground. He had it all planned out; they’d eat their dinner by candlelight, and after they would retire to his room to (hopefully  _not_ ) watch a movie on his king size bed.

The kiss had been awkward, that was true, but it also made him feel warm and happy and cherished. When he looks back on it, it was more the nerves that made it awkward; they just needed a little practice, that was all. And tonight would be perfect for that.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was unexpectedly quiet for Kurt. He thought after their little chat this morning, along with his offer of their date things would smooth out between the two. Unfortunately this was not the case; Blaine spent the entire drive shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Kurt eventually turned the radio on to filled the silence but when _Teenage Dream_ came blasting through the speakers Blaine looked as if he might cry. Nothing was working for him today.

Things didn’t get better over dinner; they ate in silence, Kurt now feeling as if he might cry as well. This was supposed to be their first date; it was supposed to be perfect. Blaine was ruining it _all_. He looked at Blaine choking down his homemade meal and suddenly didn’t feel so hungry anymore.

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” Kurt fake-yawned, “”I must have caught something I feel under the weather.” He added, coughing for effect. Blaine looked-if possible, even more defeated than before. This whole boyfriend thing was torture.

“I thought we were going to talk?” Blaine asked. Kurt narrowed his eyes, contrasting with Blaine’s sad ones, a fire was building in his chest. He did all this for him, and what was his reward?

“Yeah well I’ve been trying but obviously you haven’t been listening” Kurt snapped, moving to stand and go up the stairs; the dishes could wait.

“Kurt-“ Blaine tried.

“ _What_?” Kurt yelled, turning to find tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Listen I’m sorry-just… okay let’s talk.” He said, feeling guilty as hell while leading Blaine up the stairs to his room.

When they reached Kurt’s room, they sat spaced-apart on Kurt’s bed. Kurt took a breath before starting their talk. He hoped everything would be okay, if not now then eventually.

“Okay,” he started. “Talk to me, there’s been something eating you since we got together.” Blaine sat silent for a long while before replying.

“I..I don’t know what to say,” Blaine mumbled, not looking Kurt in the eye and playing nervously with a loose thread on Kurt’s duvet. “I mean, you brought me here to break up with me, I don’t know what you want me to say.” Another long silence followed- _they were getting good at these_ \- Kurt was trying to wrap his thoughts into words but was having an issue, Blaine was just trying to not speak out of turn again. He knew he had messed this up royally already.

“I-I don’t know why you could ever think I would break up with you, Blaine” Kurt stuttered out eventually, facing towards Blaine and trying unsuccessfully to meet his eyes.

“ _We need to talk_ ” Blaine mimicked. _Oh._

“Did I say that?” Kurt asked.

“Basically, inviting to your place to ‘talk’ kind of says it all.” Blaine muttered back, mainly to himself.

“I could have chosen my words better I guess,” Kurt said, looking down. Blaine’s eyes filled with life.

“So wait,” he asked, cautious but hopeful. “You _don’t_ want to breakup with me?” Blaine asked.

“Of course not!” Kurt exclaimed. “You’re the best thing in my life right now, Blaine. I mean…but then the kiss happened and everything after that has made me feel like you don’t want to be in this relationship.” Kurt explained this quickly, the words flooding out of his mouth while realization finally dawned on Blaine.

“I’m such an idiot,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

“No honey, no. You’re not an idiot,” Kurt reassured, although he didn’t know what Blaine was on about it seemed like the right thing to say. The last thing he needed right now was a self-conscious warbler on his hands.

“Maybe I should’ve explained my intentions,” Kurt started again, “I wanted this to be a date…like a date-date.” Kurt finished, blushing.  Blaine’s face crumpled with guilt.

“And then I ruined it all.” Blaine let out a humorless laugh. “Like I always do. I was trying so hard not to mess this up and then I did and-“

“Wait you were scared of messing this up?” Kurt interrupted. Blaine nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “ _I_ was scared of pushing _your_ boundaries and messing this all up.” That really got Blaine, truly. He choked out a laugh in amazement that they both had had the same issue, so solvable yet so troublesome.

“I was scared of pushing your limits too; I thought that after the kiss that-”

“-I’d not want to do _anything_? Me too, but with _you._ ” All the tension from the past weeks dissipated then. They were both laughing and mere centimeters away from each other.

“Okay so we’ve both been worried over nothing? Because I’ve really wanted to kiss you for the past two weeks.” Blaine admitted bashfully. Kurt blushed as well.

“I mean our first kiss wasn’t _perfect_ but you know what they say about practice right?”

“So right.” Blaine agreed, pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a sweet  but chaste kiss. It was warm and just the right side of soft. Kurt’s lip balm tasted like mint which made the kiss cool but nice as well. He pulled away first, letting Kurt catch his breath, locking eyes with Kurt and smiling.

“Well that was nice,” Kurt commented. He was kind of blissed out on the memory of Blaine’s lips on his, the feeling of their noses fitted against one another. It was addictive in a non-sexual way; he wanted more kisses-so badly, but was also glad Blaine would never want to go further than that. It was just the right side of intimate without trying to stir in emotions that neither parties could feel. All in all Kurt decided that he liked kissing Blaine. First kisses, like first impressions can often be very, _very_ wrong.

\--

They didn’t kiss again that night, instead opting to watch the 25th anniversary version of _Les Mis_ Kurt had on his laptop. They dueted all the songs, Kurt as Marius, Blaine as Cosette (although sometimes in the lower octave-that girl sing _high_ ). They were able to deal with Marius and Cosette by looking at it as a satire, they knew the real love stories were much deeper than the ones shown in plain view, just like them.

The evening ended with a strong hug as Blaine made his treck home, leaving Kurt to totally-not-flail on his bed and then start his homework-it was a weekday after all. He fell asleep soon after with the image of Blaine’s eyes locked with his after their kiss that evening. He had never felt so lucky in his life.


End file.
